Harry Potter
by JerryZhao
Summary: In the little Hangleron have a "Riddle House", that is a mysterious house, the Riddle are murdered by a fantastic way, Harry Potter is be accused of the killer, in a night, Harry Potter find the secret, but in the end, Harry Potter also is killed, All things lost in mystery...


Zhaokun Jerry

101442736

ENGL 2030

Fan fiction Chapter 1

In the little Hangleron have a "Riddle House", that is a mysterious house, Riddle house is located on a hill, Mountain under has a village, sometimes the window was sealed by plank, roof tiles is not complete, ivy climbs in front of the house, it has been neglected for a long time. It used to be a beautiful manor, is the largest and most magnificent within miles of buildings, but now is damp, derelict, and unoccupied.

The villagers all thought mystery curtilage is creepy. Because half a century ago, there has been some strange things, the old man in the village when the lack of chat topic, they like talking about it. Story talked so many times; that no one can determine the facts is really about. But each version of the story has a beginning, too: fifty years ago, on a sunny summer morning, day just bright, "riddle house" maintain good, a maid entry into the lobby, she found that mystery curtilage's master - all three Riddles died.

The maid ran screaming down the hill and ran into the village; try to wake up more villagers.

"Lie there with their eyes open! As cold as ice! Still in dinner suit."

The police came. The whole Small village stir, the villagers are curious, surprising and excited. No one needs to pretend to be sad, because the Riddles are the most unpopular in the village. The Riddles old couple is very rich, but they are very snobbish, their son who named Tom is even more than his parents. All the villagers are concerned about the murder, it is obvious that three person did not all drop dead of natural causes on the same night.

That night in the village's pub did a big business, everyone discuss the murder. When Riddles' cook dramatically to join them, they all left stove naturally, the chef announced, a man called Harry Potter had just been arrested.

"Harry Potter!" Few people cried. "Impossible!"

Harry is "the riddle house" gardener. He lived alone in mystery house. Harry retired return, one leg is not flexible, highly dislike gregarious. He doesn't like noisy, since retirement he has been working for the riddle house.

Someone rushed up to give the cook more wine to drink; they want to hear more details.

When the cook drank four cups of wine, he told the villagers whom anxious to hear: "I always think he is odd, and he is unamiable, every time I sent tea to him, because he never does things with others together, never."

One woman said, "Ah, I said, he participated a very tough battle, he likes a quiet life, there is no reason to…"

Cook retorted, "in addition to he who else was given a back door keys? I remember that there is a spare key in the cottage, no one forcibly break the door last night, the window has no damage, Harry only need to climb up to the big house, and we are in a sleeping..."

The villagers exchanged glances.

"I always think he's untidiness stem," grunted a man at the bar.

"The war gets him funny," said the landlord.

An excited woman in the corner said:" Didn't I tell you I don't want to say anything bad about Harry, Dot?"

"His temper is terrible," said Dot, nodding fervently. "I remember when he was a child…"

Until the next morning, almost no one in the village doubts that Harry Potter had killed the Riddles.

When things were serious for Harry, the autopsy report back, this changed everything.

The police have never seen such a bizarre autopsy report. Forensic scientists very carefully the autopsy, a conclusion is the Riddles was not poisoned, stabbed, shot, strangles, suffocated, even didn't hurt. In fact, the autopsy continues, but really confusing, the Riddles in addition to the dead, the body are in a state of completely cool.

Forensic experts noted Richard family's faces are horror-struck. But according to frustrated police, who have heard of three people at the same time be frightened to death?

Since there is no evidence that Richard died of murder, the police had to release to Harry. The tomb of the dead was buried cemetery in the little Hangleron. Their graves are once aroused people's curiosity. Surprisingly, Harry back to the Riddles' home of farmhouse, it was all full of doubt.

"As far as I'm concerned, he killed them, and I now matter what police said." said Dot in the Hanged Man. "If he has decency, he will leave here, he should know that we know that he did it." Another person said.

But Harry didn't go. He stays for a new move to riddle house to take care of the garden, then a new one, but both stay not long. Perhaps because of Harry, both the new owner said this place has a sense of cold, and goose bumps. Gradually, there is disrepair due to no one living here.

One night, Harry heard a strange voice; he went quietly, at the end of the corridor, the door half open mask, and shake out in light from the crack of the door, in the dark to cast golden strip light shadow on the floor. Harry slowly closes the door, cane grip tightly. Only a few feet from the door, can see the narrow part of the room.

Now he can clearly see, the fire in the furnace. He was surprised by this. He stopped walking, listening intently, there was a man in the room to talk, sounded nervous, afraid: "master, if still hungry, and a bit in the bottle."

"Wait few minutes." The second personal voice, is also a male voice, incredible high, cold like a bitter cold wind suddenly burst. This sound sort of thing so Harry few poor hairs on the back of the head that are set up.  
>"Move me too near the fire point, Wormtail."<p>

"Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice.

"I - I don't know, My Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think..."

"Before we go to sleep, you give her milk," said the second voice." I need to nurse at night; the long journey makes me exhausted."

Harry pile deep wrinkles on his forehead, he put his ear close to some more, listens very hard.

Then, Harry heard dark corridors have action, just behind him, and looked behind him, his fright collapsed could not move.

Something is dark the floor when he climbed over, when nearing the light projected, Harry terrified to find that it was a huge snake, at least 12 feet long. Too scared, too terrible, Harry stare at its eyes did not move, the snake body, like waves, undulating turn on a broad winding on the thick dust ash ditch.

Harry also sweat on his forehead, with the hands of the rod has started to tremble. Indoor sound of cold hissed, Harry suddenly flashed a whim. This person can speak to snakes.

"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail,"

"Really, really, master!" Wormtail said.

"Really!" The voice said, "according to the Nagini, the room have a guy, he heard every word we said."

Harry has no chance to hide. There have footsteps, the door wide open.  
>A short, balding man with graying hair, a pointed nose, and small, watery eyes stood before Harry, full of horror on his face.<p>

"Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?"

The cold voices speaking, "you heard everything, Muggle?"

"What are you calling me?" Harry challenge seems to say that has now entered into the house, is the time to take action, he feels a little be brave, he always like on the battlefield.  
>"I was calling you, Muggle," cold coldly said, "that is to say you are not a wizard!"<p>

"I don't understand what you said in the word" wizard "is what meaning," Harry voice more and more stable, "I only know that I have heard enough to interest the police tonight, you have killed people, and more murders in your plan,"

Chair suddenly turned to face the Harry, he see what's inside the chairs, his stick "crash" on the floor. He screamed, opened his mouth, he screamed so loudly, so that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand. A flash of lightning and the voice of the howling, Harry crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor, whole body become extremely cold.

Reflective Letter

I thoroughly live Harry Potter, when I attended the primary school I read first part of Harry Potter; I was attracted by the story and the plot, I like the fantastic fiction, and I think Harry Potter is the best one, I can remember all think that it importantly happened in the book.

So in my fan fiction, I try to make Harry to be a Muggle, that means he never learn magic, he just a common, at this circumstances when he meet something, how would he do? Now Harry is not a hero, villager can suspect him, can censure him, and can fling him and so on. Harry can do anything as a common, and when Potter met his enemy Lord Voldemort again, Lord Voldemort can easily kill Potter, as simple as to kill an ant. So I think the background is very important, when the author appoint he is the hero, now he will be very strong.

In my fiction, I used dialogues, Physical descriptions and actions and so on to describe the characteristic. In this writing, I learn many skill to create a characterize article, that is show don't tell.


End file.
